


Fate and Fortune

by Robiness



Series: 13 (Oops, I mean 7) Shots for Fair Game (Valentine's Day 2020) [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon parallels, Developing Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robiness/pseuds/Robiness
Summary: Once you make eye contact with your soulmate, you gain access to their thoughts, feelings, and sight.Qrow Branwen has always endeavored to never look anyone in the eye, but fate and Clover Ebi were making this a tad difficult.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: 13 (Oops, I mean 7) Shots for Fair Game (Valentine's Day 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633228
Comments: 19
Kudos: 203





	Fate and Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's already Valentine's Day where I live. Since I'm single and Fair Game trash, I decided to give myself a little writing challenge.
> 
> Rules:  
> 1\. Upload 13 COMPLETE works. (No updating current works, no starting new works)  
> 2\. I can only work on the next fic after I upload the previous one.  
> 3\. Deadline: Feb 14, 23:59 in Pago Pago, American Samoa (last inhabited time zone of the world)  
> 4\. Any editing will be done ONLY AFTER I upload all thirteen fics. (aka incentive, bc I will spend days after uploads just nitpicking)  
> 5\. Breaks are fine!! But no working on other fics during those breaks >:)
> 
> So yeah, I hate myself but I love Fair Game!! Enjoy!! They deserve this!! We deserve this!!

The idea of soulmates filled Qrow with fear. 

Oh, he could see the benefits. Huntsmen and Huntresses scoured the kingdoms in hopes of finding their soulmates, since the telepathic link developed after eye contact proved priceless in combat. It was inevitable that the pair would improve in their skills, not only because of heightened awareness of the battlefield, but also with the new perspective of themselves through each other’s eyes.

Students tried to meet absolutely everyone in every new school they entered, just in case. Yang was one of the few that didn't care about searching, yet she was still pleasantly surprised at Beacon. She certainly improved in her combat style once she met Blake. More importantly, she was happier and more at ease through the adversities that followed. 

When Qrow dropped by during the Vytal festival, Ruby was ecstatic to tell him about her new friend Penny, her soulmate and... was never really the same after that first fight that went wrong, no matter her natural optimism and unrelenting determination in all things.

Now that they were in Atlas and discovered that Penny had been rebuilt, he was happy for her and her increasing levels of cheer. Ruby deserved all the blessings in this world, and after getting to know the Protector of Mantle a little, Qrow decided that they _both_ did.

Indeed, he could see how soulmates were good and to be yearned for. He could see how they could be beautiful.

However, soulmates tore apart just as much as they united, and Qrow had already witnessed and lived through too much of the former.

He knew some Huntsmen that left the teams they’ve been in for years once they found their “other half”. Inversely, Raven had left Tai and Yang because she didn’t see the point in staying if it didn’t benefit her in any way.

Seeing how broken Tai was over someone he loved despite the lack of approval from destiny... the dark part of Qrow hoped that his sister never found her soulmate no matter how much she tried. 

That wasn't the first time he had to watch the concept of soulmates break a man, and he doubted there would ever be a last time, either.

Long ago, back he was a child in the tribe, he heard about a bandit who had to kill his soulmate because he was a Huntsman. The chiefs praised him for his loyalty, and that kind of recognition used to be something Qrow dreamed of, one he hoped to garner.

But then Qrow saw the bandit once, saw his empty eyes. Now all he had were nightmares about the sight.

Back in Haven, he had seen Oscar crying one night because Oz had admitted that Salem was his soulmate. The boy already had a lot on his plate, he didn’t need the added pressure of not being able to look into his enemy’s eyes. Not being able to trick himself into the comfort that he wasn't afraid in the end.

If he did, then the entire world would be lost. Or he’d have to _die_ just to reset it. Fate was cruel that way.

Soulmates were incredibly rare, despite how many pairs he’d known in his life, and that was Qrow’s only balm. But just to be sure, he never looked anyone in the eye, friend or foe. Sometimes he messed up, and the relief afterwards was bittersweet.

You didn’t need fate to get along with other people when you needed to. You didn’t need fate to be good at fighting. You didn’t need fate to live your life. Qrow, with his Semblance, already had enough of fate screwing him around.

It didn't even matter in the long run. Team STRQ was still the best of Beacon, in the times they were still together. Even James and Glynda had a good thing going for a while, before James became General. Ruby and Weiss had excellent teamwork, and they’d go far. Ren and Nora would always stay at each other’s side, creating their own fate. Summer, so many years ago, managed to bring back Tai’s smile. 

In short, the whole soulmates show was less significant than it was treated. To Qrow, it was just another dice roll he’d have to run from, for fear that he’d unwittingly kill the poor soul that’d be stuck with him. 

He threatened strangers on the daily just by being near them. His friends and family were targets just because they were _his_ friends and family. But at least he could leave these people, distance himself once in a while, give them a breather.

Soulmates didn't work like that, and a permanent partner just wasn’t worth it. 

* * *

“I wouldn’t thank me. My Semblance brings misfortune. Sometimes I can’t keep it under control.” Being upfront was a new habit, but Qrow was working on it. He was working on a lot of things now.

“Is that so?” the Ace-Ops leader mused, and Qrow wondered at his nonchalance. 

He understood soon enough. “My semblance is _good_ fortune. Lucky you, huh?”

Qrow reeled at the information, and dug his nails into his forearm. A physical reminder not to look up at the other Huntsman as he processed that.

Huh, opposite Semblances.

Too perfectly matched. Too risky. That whole dynamic was just tempting fate, wasn’t it? 

And so Qrow made the decision to try harder with this guy than anyone else he'd ever known.

He would never, ever look at Clover Ebi in the eyes for as long as he lived.

* * *

“Well, the Ace-Ops are handpicked to perfectly complement one another. So that we can focus on our assets and leave our liabilities behind.”

Qrow kept his gaze on their feet trudging through the snow as he wondered if Clover heard the strangeness of his explanation. Clover was the odd one out, he had no partner that complemented his skills. Was he bothered that he alone had no one to nullify _his_ liabilities?

Not that Qrow could imagine he had many, if at all.

In fact, if those rules were followed, his best bet for a partner would be Qrow, who would be the liability for sure.

He was going to have a word with James. 

* * *

“I don’t understand why you want me to overtake Operative Ebi’s decisions in assigning teams.”

“I just told you, James! You know how I feel about soulmates. Our semblances match too much for me to want to risk working with him closely.”

“Nonsense. Harriet and Marrow certainly aren’t soulmates. Semblances aren’t a guarantee. You know this, Qrow.”

“ _I don’t want to risk it._ I don't want to have to carry that responsibility all the time!”

“Qrow, you are under my employ right now and frankly I don’t have time for your personal issues. Please drop this.”

“...Fine. I’ll be in the training room all day if anyone needs me.”

“Qrow, wait. I’m sorry, I... could have said that better. But would it really be so bad if it turns out you and Clover _are_ soulmates?”

“That depends. Do you _want_ your best operative dead?”

“We are all Huntsmen and we _all_ take risks in combat. Any one of us that dies while doing our duties would have met a worthy end. In any case, Clover is skilled, and has his Semblance on his side. He cannot be easily put down. Like you said, he _is_ my best.”

“I’m sure that’d be real comforting if we lose him, Jimmy.”

* * *

Qrow’s resolution to avoid looking even in Clover’s general direction was absolute from then on. 

If only the Ace-Op would _cooperate_. 

He sighed as he rearranged red cards that were not in his favour. He'd been avoiding overreaching fingers for about an hour now, as well as ignoring random, _obvious_ calls for his attention.

Still, the conversation was nice. The man was easy to talk to, especially when they stayed on the topic of their groups.

“You shouldn’t do that, you know.” _Well, that's that._ Despite his avoidance of Clover and the needed distance, he still felt the spikes of shame whenever he remembered his… screw-ups. Despite everything, he still wanted a little bit of this man’s approval. Just a bit.

“I meant deflect a compliment. Those kids wouldn’t be where they are without you. You’ve had more of an effect on them than you realize.”

A blush crept up his neck. No one... had ever said anything like that to him before. Brothers, why would they? Qrow had his moments, but he wasn't _essential_. The kids did good by him, not the other way around.

_I have to look at him. I have to see if he means it._

Slowly he turned his head, starting from the military boots, up the white uniform, _not_ lingering at the bulge between the legs. His eyes ran up muscled arms and broad shoulders, the tanned neck, and the easy curl of the mouth, and–

Ruby called to him, and he immediately whipped his head downwards.

 _No. Just because you like the guy, doesn’t mean it’s worth it._ Especially _if you like the guy and have vested interest in his safety._

He might have heard a soft sigh from his companion, but he decided that he imagined it.

* * *

Clover wouldn’t stop attacking him. Callows was _right there_ , and they could easily take him down together. In fact, Qrow was confident he could take the killer down on his own if he had to –

Qrow’s desperation was increasing, and it was clouding his mind, and Clover _wouldn’t stop getting in the way_ – 

He swore under his breath as Harbinger was derailed from its path. _Again._

Qrow knew he had to end this quick, preferably without hurting Clover. If only the stupid soldier would _cooperate_ –

He cursed again when Harbinger was thrown off into the snow. He looked between the other two fighters and his scythe, then spat angrily. 

_Clover, we're going to have words after this, you bastard_. He charged, aiming a solid but non-lethal punch to the Ace-Op’s side. 

Before it could land, however, Clover turned at the last second, inadvertently looking him in the eye, and Qrow faltered in his steps.

Green. Clover’s eyes were green. Qrow had seen them in his scrolls and the reports, of course, but the pictures paled in comparison to the emotion and _life_ he saw now. 

_They’re beautiful_ , Qrow thought in a daze, clutching his chest as his knees collapsed into the snow. He could feel his Aura replenish. 

Clover stared back at him with wide eyes that were more vulnerable that Qrow thought the charismatic man could be. 

Then, Qrow saw Callows preparing to strike Clover’s back with Harbinger, and remembered the urgency of the situation. _Clover!_ "Wait, sto-"

But Clover had already seen his thoughts, and blocked the attack. Qrow expected that the other Huntsman would throw the scythe far away again and he prepared to fight hand-to-hand.

As soon as he thought it, Clover disarmed the serial killer and threw Harbinger in his direction.

Qrow caught it easily, joining the fray. _I don’t think you’re supposed to arm the criminals, officer_ , he sent with a touch of bitterness. 

He felt the answering shame, and subsequent annoyance. _Later, Qrow, please._

With both their Auras full _and_ the mental link, it was child’s play to bring Callows down, reminding Qrow once more of how efficient he worked with the Ace-Op. _It’s way better when you’re not targeting me, huh?_

Clover sighed, dragging the unconscious body back to the crash site. _I still have to arrest you after this. I hope you cooperate this time._

But Qrow vividly felt the reluctance and confusion swirling in his head, and later the guilt after he discerned from Qrow's memories that Qrow _was_ willing to cooperate in the first place. 

_I can’t say I’m sorry,_ was the intended message, but Qrow heard the faint, unintentional _Not yet._

He wondered what nuances the other man caught in _his_ mind.

_For one thing, you’re not really a threat to me._

Qrow scoffed out loud without any humour. _I’d say that fight just now was a close one, my_ friend.

Clover ignored this, checking on Robyn after he secured Callows. He had called an airship here, Qrow found out, and so they waited. 

Inside the airship, Clover was back to business, giving instructions to put Callows in full-body restraints, and to send Robyn to the nearest hospital. 

There were no instructions to put Qrow back in cuffs.

Qrow knew when Clover noticed, as well. And Qrow felt the soldier make the decision to pretend he didn't.

They’ll probably get used to it soon enough, but right now Qrow’s mind was hyper-focused on what his soulmate was thinking, feeling, experiencing. As if Qrow's thoughts came after Clover's, and not the reverse. It was strange not to be bogged down by his usually heavy thoughts. 

Even though Clover was doing his best to put all his focus on the job, Qrow could still get snippets… _Why would the General... The others are formidable, but Oscar is a child.... All those people…_

And buried deep underneath, rooted in his core. _I should have trusted Qrow enough to peacefully bring him in._

“For the record,” Qrow commented out loud, making the other startle. “It was a pretty crappy situation all around.”

Slowly, Clover nodded. “We can do better,” he replied in a sure tone, but Qrow _knew_ now how it was actually a hesitant question. How this was the first time Clover had no idea what to do or what decisions he’d have to make next. 

He was scared, just like Qrow.

Qrow grasped a broad hand, and looked straight into light green eyes. It was weird to have his own red irises mirrored like that, but he… kind of liked it, liked how they’re already mingling intimately, and he liked how looking at him comforted Clover. 

The fear was there, sure, as it would always be with Qrow, along with his shadows. But they were linked now, and… and he can’t go back to thinking that this connection wasn’t worth it. 

He squeezed the hand he was holding, feeling double the warmth. _We can do better._

**Author's Note:**

> Edited! 16 Feb 2020 in my zone.
> 
> Rereading this one surprised me with how much I liked it??? I guess I was focused on just getting it done, but hey this is pretty cool ahaha! Would be pumped if you think the same <3
> 
> Tumblr: [robiness](https://robiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
